Confusing Matters
by Amaya Redfern
Summary: The sequel to Green Eyed Monster by Hatsepsut. Anders is finally going on that picnic with Sebastian, but they have some uninvited guests...will he get his feelings across? Warning: Very smutty. :O


**Sequel to Hatsepsut's "The Greeneyed Monster"**

**Lots of love to you!**

**Sorry it took so long. ^^;**

This was not going the way Anders had planned.

Well, technically the picnic had been Hawke's idea. Either way, it wasn't going right.

What was _supposed_ to happen was she, Anders and Sebastian were to go on a picnic at a very nice little spot they'd found once on The Wounded Coast, then Hawke would casually make some excuse to slip away for a moment, but get caught up and not end up coming back. Afterwards, Sebastian would suddenly realize how completely and utterly amazing Anders was, and take him right there. And they'd live happily ever after.

But for some reason, now the blasted elf was with them, and somewhere along the way Varric had decided to join up as well. To make matters worse, Fenris was wearing a very un-Fenris like grin on his face, and every so often would make a comment that confused Sebastian and turned Anders red in embarrassment.

The mage turned a glare to the culprit who looked down in shame. He was sure Hawke had told Fenris. No doubt the elf had forced her to tell him (by means he didn't really want to think about, considering those red marks on her wrists). Nevertheless, he'd been sure she'd suffer through it, and take his secret about Sebastian to the grave.

Sebastian…he couldn't seem to keep the man off his mind! He'd been attracted to the man since the moment he'd met him. When Hawke had told him to meet her at the Hanged Man for a new quest they were to go on, mentioning there would be a new friend of hers tagging along. He'd walked in, and when Sebastian had turned to let him see his face, Anders thought his heart might have stopped. Then he smiled and his heart took another beating. And then finally, he spoke and his accent gave the final blow.

Maker, that accent.

Since meeting him, he'd kept his feelings well hidden; only every now and then making cautious attempts to win the man over. But Sebastian was either the most dense person in all of Thedas, or Anders just wasn't trying hard enough. The former prince never seemed to get the picture, frustrating Anders to no end.

Hiding his feelings for this long was apparently taking its toll. Lately he found his mind constantly bringing up images of Sebastian, the way he walked with such regal pride, the elegant way he drew his bow, the way his muscles flexed as he moved-

"Anders?"

The mage jumped at the sound of his name coming from the Starkhaven prince, who was presently wearing a puzzled expression.

"Are you alright? You've been quite red all afternoon, and you seem to be having difficulty breathing now. Perhaps we should skip the picnic and-"

"No!" Anders suddenly exclaimed, dreading the idea. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at him. Realizing how out of place his outburst must have seemed, he quickly backtracked. "That is…Hawke took the time to make this for us, and…I…"

"He wouldn't want to miss the chance to eat with you," Fenris interjected. "Getting to see your lips move like that, I imagine must look very much like-"

_"__Fenris!__"_

All turned to see a red-faced Hawke pulling Fenris away to have a whispered conversation. Anders watched for moment, noting the elf's ever amused face and Hawke's increasing frustration. He actually kind of felt bad for her. Surely she had tried very hard to keep this secret for him. Hawke was a kind and loyal friend, and she never would have revealed something like this unless she'd been pushed past all of her limits.

Anders glanced over to Varric, realizing with horror at the dawning look of understanding on the dwarf's face as he glanced from Hawke and Fenris to Anders. A grin of his own appeared as he pulled out a small pad of paper and a quill.

Forget sympathy. Anders was going to _kill_ Hawke.

SASASASASASASASASA

They'd finally reached their destination, five of them sitting on a splayed blanket near the cliffside overlooking the sea. And with Varric in on the "joke" now, things were _much_ worse. Anders couldn't say one word to Sebastian without one of the two somehow turning it into something dirty. It was ridiculous.

However, loathe though he was to admit it, Fenris was right. He did rather enjoy watching Sebastian eat. The man had such sensual lips. He could have watched them move like that all day. Maker, what would they feel like under his own? All he had to do was lean forward and-

_What __in __the __world __am __I __thinking?_ He suddenly thought to himself, shaking his head. For the love of Andraste, the man had vows!

"Is there something on my face?"

Anders glanced up to meet Sebastian's eyes quickly. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for quite some time."

Anders waited for the inevitable comment from Fenris, but instead heard only a muffled protest. Casting his gaze towards the elf, he saw that Hawke had placed her hand over his mouth with a stern look, evidently fed up with his rude statements. She noticed Anders looking their way and gave him a sheepish expression. Still irritated with the woman, he turned back to Sebastian without forgiving her.

"No there is nothing on your face my friend. However I was wondering..." he broke off, searching for something to discuss. "What was it like in Starkhaven? When you were younger I mean. You don't talk about it much."

Sebastian turned away, an uncommon darkness clouding his eyes. Realizing that this must be a painful subject Anders quickly tried to talk about something else, but to his surprise, the man began speaking without complaint.

"Things were…better when I was a child," he admitted with a small smile. "My brothers and I got along well. At the time, it didn't matter who was the crown prince, who would be left with what…we were simply family." The smile grew then, and Anders was glad to see that he was apparently able to remember without it hurting too much. "I began learning to be an archer at a very young age. My eldest brother was very good at it and began teaching me." His grin became a little cocky. "I quickly bested him."

They both chuckled before pain returned to Sebastian's eyes.

"We weren't speaking any longer when I left. Before…" He cast his eyes downward. "I should have…"

Understanding the regret the poor man was feeling, Anders instinctively reached out – to put his arm around his shoulder, perhaps simply place his hand on his shoulder, he wasn't sure. What ever he was going to do however, he never got the chance.

Anders shot Fenris an irritated look, as the elf just came over and plopped down between him and Sebastian, and interrupted their talk. Anders cast a murderous glance at Hawke who presently had a surprised and irritated look on her face, seeing as Fenris had apparently slipped from her grasp.

"What IS with you today?" Sebastian wondered, looking at the gleeful smile on Fenris' face with a perplexed look. "You have been acting strange all morning!"

Fenris pursed his lips, trying to suppress his smirk and failing magnificently. Hawke shot him a pleading look from where she was sitting but he was having too much of a good time to pay any heed to it.

"Sebastian, my friend, you will thank me later." he said with a small chuckle.

"Are you on something, elf? Did you take any happy pills or something?" Varric asked, amazed at the change that had come over the normally broody elf. "Too much sex going to your head, perhaps? You two should really space yourselves, you're turning into Merrill."

Hawke blushed and Anders bristled. That damned elf was ruining his chance.

"We were talking here, you mongrel!" he spat and if he expected Fenris to retaliate with his own scathing reply, he was sorely disappointed. The elf just smiled and winked at him. Winked at him! Andraste's freckled buttcheeks, he was going to kill Hawke!*

"Fenris!"

The three of them glanced up as Hawke again called out Fenris, expecting her to repeat her earlier actions and pull him away to try to make him behave. Anders' eyes widened in surprise however, when she instead was sauntering towards the elf with a sultry look on her face. The amusement on Fenris' face quickly left and a heated look entered his eyes. With a small smile, Hawke leaned down, showing quite a generous amount of cleavage, and whispered something in her lover's ear. No one really had any doubts about what she was saying.

Mumbling some sort of excuse for leaving, Fenris quickly stood, wrapping one arm tightly around Hawke, briskly walking away from the picnic site. Hawke turned her head once they were a good distance away, grinned at Anders and mouthed "Good luck!"

Well. She could certainly be conniving.

Hearing a chuckle to his left, Anders turned to see Varric having quite a time and still scribbling away. _Running __out __of __paper __though_, Anders noted happily. Perhaps his luck was turning.

"_What_ in the world was that about?" Sebastian asked, staring after the couple with wide eyes, his face a little pink. "They certainly don't practice discretion."

"Sometimes I doubt either of them know the meaning of the word," Anders added dryly.

A slightly upset look came over Sebastian's face as he rummaged through the basket Hawke had brought and failed to take back with her. His brows were furrowed in…confusion? Frustration? Anders couldn't really tell.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

Sebastian glanced up at him. "I do believe there is some kind of secret being withheld from me. Have I done something wrong? Fenris' amusement seemed to be caused by me."

"Maker knows the man could use some amusement now and again," Anders said quickly, avoiding the question. "I don't think I've seen him smile more than once since we've met."

"Which is exactly what worries me," Sebastian pressed. "I think it has something to do with you as well. And it seems you know exactly what it is." Anders kept his gaze on the ground now, trying to keep his skin one color. "What exactly is going on?"

"Nothing much," the mage mumbled.

"I don't like secrets, Anders."

He finally glanced up to see Sebastian with a rather irritated look on his face. Well, Anders was irritated to. Terribly frustrated in fact. Maker, he couldn't remember a time he hadn't wanted the man, and he still had no clue! How long had it been now? He'd stopped counting. It didn't matter. The prince was completely oblivious, and sad as it made him, it also made him want to rip his own hair out.

"It wouldn't _have_ to be a secret if you weren't so…so…so _slow!_" he shouted. "I've been sitting here making _countless_ advances on you since the day we met, and you _still_ don't seem to have a single clue how I feel about you! Maker's breath man!"

The sounds that followed were only Anders' breath coming in short, angry pants as he and Sebastian stared at each other, utter shock on the Prince's face and dawning embarrassment on the mage's. Had he really just said that? That was _definitely_ not how he'd planned telling the man how he felt one day.

"You…about me?" the man uttered, his eyes wide. Suddenly noticing Sebastian's face was turning a little pink, hope blossomed in Anders' chest.

"Much as I'm enjoying this spectacle…" Varric said, rising from his seat on the ground and reminding the two other men that he was still there. "I doubt the two of you are going to want to look back on this one day and remember me watching you and scribbling down the scene…" He left without another word, leaving Sebastian and Anders to glance at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Anders said quickly, cutting off Sebastian just as he had been about to speak. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what ever he had to say. But he was just prolonging the inevitable.

"No, I apologize," Sebastian said. "I truly had no idea you were so…If I had known-"

"Don't apologize, I'm sure this is disgusting you." Anders cut him off again, glancing away. "Seriously, you don't have to worry about it, just pretend I never said anything, we can just act like nothing ever happened, and I'll-"

"_If__I__had__known,_" Sebastian said, breaking him off this time. "I would have accepted your feelings and returned my own much sooner."

With that, Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to Anders', who froze in shock. He didn't have a whole lot of time to enjoy the feeling though, as the older man quickly pulled away. For a moment, all Anders' could do was stare at him while Sebastian smiled in amusement.

"But…" Anders sputtered. "What about your vows?"

"I vowed to take no other bride but Andraste." Sebastian replied, his smile growing. "I don't see _you_ wearing a wedding dress anytime soon, do you?"

Anders looked away in embarrassment, unsure how to respond. Finally, he said "So…how long have you…?"

"About as long as you have I imagine. I admit I refused to acknowledge how I felt at first, but eventually it became impossible to ignore."

"Then…why didn't you ever say anything?" Anders asked, glancing up for a moment.

"Why didn't you?" Sebastian countered, meeting his eyes. "With everything that happened to my family, always being caught up helping Hawke, all the trouble we manage to get ourselves into…" he shrugged. "It never seemed like the right time. And of course, the chances of you feeling the same way were one in a million. I didn't really want you to know. If you really were trying to make me see how you felt all this time, you're much braver than I am."

"I don't know about that," Anders said wryly, feeling like a coward for having waited so long.

Sebastian smiled and as always Anders was instantly captivated by his lips. Without realizing it he found himself leaning towards the other man, until his lips were inches away, his breath mingling with the ex-prince's.

"Last chance to change your mind..." he mumbled, terrified that Sebastian would do just that.

Instead the prince just smiled wider and brought his hand up to his face, covering the distance between them himself and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Anders moaned and moved in closer, embracing the other man, while their tongues dueled and explored.

Sebastian surprised Anders by suddenly leaning heavily forward, forcing him to place his hands on the ground behind him to keep from falling backward. A second later he understood why. Their bodies were pressed much closer together this way, making him wish their clothes were gone so he could feel the other man's skin. Moaning, he pressed closer, daring to lift one hand from the ground to tangle in Sebastian's hair. He responded by moving his leg until it pressed in between both of Anders', who gasped and tightened his hold.

Anders blinked his eyes open for a moment when he felt Sebastian's hand on his chest, then let them drift closed again as that hand began to tug at his clothes. Trying to shift into a slightly less precarious position, he untangled his own hand from Sebastian's hair and promptly began pulling at his clothes as well. A difficult task though with only one hand – and not his dominant one at that. He instead started pushing at his shoulder, trying to force him upward. Getting the message, Sebastian rose and pulled Anders tight up against him, then released his sure-to-be-swollen lips and began kissing and nipping down his neck, a trail of fire following. Anders gasped and shuddered, his hands gripping Sebastian's shoulder's tightly and-

"_Oi!_"

Both Anders and Sebastian snapped their heads around to see Varric emerging from behind a rather large cliff, a strange mixture of amusement and discomfort on his face.

Just as Anders was wondering how angry Hawke would be if he turned her friend into chunks of ice, Varric said "I'm sure my fans would love to hear about the two of you getting it on, but I'm afraid this isn't something I'm too keen on writing myself. So the two of you might want to find somewhere more private to continue your…activities."

Knowing good and well the dwarf had interrupted them mostly for his own amusement, Anders toyed with the idea of zapping him with a bolt of lighting, but decided against it due to a glance from Sebastian. Sighing, he stood and they both began straightening their clothes, then looked at each other uncertainly.

"So…" Anders muttered, blushing. "My place?"  
>Sebastian smiled smugly, took his hand and began the walk back with him.<p>

"Wait!" Varric called out once they had passed him. "Just one question before you go."

They both turned back, grim expressions on their faces.

Varric just grinned.

"Who gets to top?"

SASASASASASASASASA

They finally reached Anders' clinic in Darktown, and went to his private room in the back. Anders had barely finished locking the door when Sebastian suddenly spun him around and pressed him against it, crushing their mouths together. He used Anders' gasp to his advantage, invading his mouth with his tongue, making the mage tremble and moan beneath him.

Finally Anders had to come up for air, and Sebastian turned his attention to his neck, sucking on one spot and surely leaving a mark. Anders gasped as the other man began nibbling at his collarbone, and tried to lift his mind from the haze of lust. He clumsily began attempting to remove the loose tunic Sebastian had donned that morning. The man quickly straightened and pulled it over his head before throwing it to the side.** Not giving Anders the chance to savor the view, he swooped in again, taking Anders' chin in his hand and molding his lips to his own again.

Anders wrapped his arms around the other man, sighing at the feeling of bare skin beneath his fingertips. He was startled however when Sebastian suddenly turned them both and began walking him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed. Anders automatically sat down, and Sebastian forced him to scoot backwards until he was in the center of the bed, then had him lie back. He made a quick work of Anders' robes and threw them to the side. He then moved to nip and suckle at each of Anders' nipples, making him cry out in surprised pleasure. The other man then began working his way down Anders' chest and stomach, chuckling when the mage's breath started coming in short, fast pants from excitement. When he finally took Anders' shaft in his mouth, the mage cried out and arched his back. Sebastian held his hips to keep him from moving and got to work torturing him.

Just when Anders thought he would be sent over the edge, Sebastian rose over him, making him groan in disappointment. He glanced down when the other man pushed the waist of his trousers down, and his eyelids dropped to half-mast at his impressive length. He wrapped his legs about the man's waist, excited and nervous at once.

Sebastian chuckled again and leaned close. "Ready?" he breathed.

Anders didn't answer, only tightened his arms around him and nodded. He felt Sebastian smile against his neck before he suddenly thrust his hips forward. Anders cried out in both pleasure and pain as the man filled him. He sighed in relief when Sebastian stilled, waiting for Anders' body to grow used to him, despite the shudders of pleasure wracking his body. When Anders felt he could take movement again without feeling too much pain, he twisted and moved his own hips, shuddering at the feelings that ran through him. Sebastian chuckled breathlessly once more before lazily rolling his hips forward Anders moaned as he continued moving at a slow, steady pace, in opposition to their earlier rushed foreplay.

Gradually, the thrusts grew faster as Sebastian began groaning as well, until finally they both cried out as one, and Anders bit down on the other man's neck as he rode out the pleasure. Coming down from their high, Sebastian rolled to the side and lied next to Anders, exhaustion claiming them both.

"Remind me to thank Hawke later for the picnic," Sebastian murmured sleepily.

Anders laughed breathlessly. _His __accent __is __thicker __when __he__'__s __tired_, Anders noted. He smiled at this discovery before sleep claimed him.***

SASASASASASASASASA

"Varric, that is simply too brilliant," Hawke said, sliding the first draft of his book across the tabletop to him.

"I know, I know," Varric chuckled, taking it. "I shudder to think what Choir Boy and Blondie are gonna do to me when they find out about it though."

"They've been locked up in that room for a week." Hawke said, rolling her eyes. "By the time they find out, it will be too late to do anything about it."

"Don't you go looking down on them," Varric said dryly. "I don't remember seeing you for a full month after you and broody got over whatever was keeping you apart."

Hawke's face turned red, but a lewd smile graced her face. "Speaking of which," she said, rising from her seat. "I think it's about time I got back to him. I'll come see you again tomorrow."

She left then, and Varric could easily see by the sultry light in her eyes and the quick pace at which she moved exactly what she'd be doing when she got back to the elf.

He shook his head, wondering what exactly had infected Kirkwall to make them all so lustful before rising as well to go and get his latest story published.

**A/N: The end. :D**

**Okay, I'm reeeeeeaaaally sorry it took so long. I was majorly embarrassed about writing this. I wasn't even going to put that smut scene in there at first. Thank Hatsepsut for convincing me. :P**

***This was a scene Hatsepsut actually provided for me, being the completely awesome wonderful person she is. She also gave me from "Sebastian smiled and as always…" to "…dueled and explored." Thanks again~!**

**** Picture this in your mind. Sexy Scottish prince throwing off his tunic. Now try to tell me you're not drooling.**

***** Aaaaaaaaawwww cuddlies!**

…**I need someone to cuddle with! D:**

**~Till next time!**


End file.
